Behind The Fence
by Tortolla
Summary: Eren is a mutt owned by a rich, Levi Ackerman. He lives in a mansion with Erwin and his dog, Armin. What happens when Levi is at work and Erwin is busy in his office? Dog's are very curious creatures.


Most hounds would call Eren spoiled. He didn't think so. Just because he lives in mansion and wears the highest quality collars doesn't mean he's spoiled, okay?

So maybe he's a little spoiled. He and his Master, Master Levi, live in a mansion with another master, Master Erwin and Armin. He was thankful for Armin. He was the only other dog he had as a friend because Armin understood the lifestyle of the rich. Erwin and Levi used to be in the military together. They both were discharged for reasons unknown but that didn't stop them from continuing in life and creating a multi million car business. In the heat of the moment, Erwin bought a dog from a pedigree seller, the dog named Armin. The seller shoved another dog unto him. A shepherd mutt that wouldn't leave his pedigrees alone. Erwin felt bad and took the mutt, named Eren, home as a present to Levi. Armin settled in quickly taking well to Erwin and becoming inseparable from him. Eren needed a week or so. Normal household items terrified him. At first he'd run when Levi set down the food bowl. When the air conditioner blew air on him he'd hide. Levi had little patience for this but Erwin convinced him it'd be worth having a little pet. Eren eventually settled in. Soon Eren adored Levi and became a perfect house pet.

Erwin worked in his home office. Managing the companies money and their dogs.  
Armin stepped outside, peering around for a certain brown headed hound he had befriended.  
"Eren?" Armin searched the large backyard. He saw pointed ears perk up from behind a bush. Armin approached.  
"Eren, what are you doing?" Eren stared at the large fence that kept them contained in the property.  
"Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of this fence?" Eren looked at him with excitement. Armin paled.  
"No I haven't and I don't want to find out. Let's go inside." Armin pulled the taller dogs arm towards the house. Eren ripped his arm away. He winked at the blonde pup before bounding up the fence and landing on the other side. Once Eren's footsteps faded Armin bolted inside. He knows Eren doesn't want to be told on but Armin was worried about his friend. Eren wasn't always the most well behaved in public. He slipped into his master's office and climbed into his lap. Erwin talked on the phone with someone most likely from work. Erwin stroked the soft hair as he talked. When he rubbed the smaller being's back he noticed something was wrong.

"Can I call you back?...Okay thanks so much...Bye." He set down the phone and brought his pet into a tight hug.  
"What's wrong darling?" Erwin spoke into the top of Armin's head.  
"Nothing." Armin said quickly and swallowing thickly. Erwin pulled away and stared into Armin's eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked again more demanding. Armin's insides filled with butterflies and his voice got caught up in his throat. Erwin waited patiently for his pet to speak. Armin took some breaths.  
"Eren climbed over the fence." Armin said quickly. Erwin held his breath.  
"When?"  
"A moment ago. I didn't want to tell on him but I got worried please don't punish me!" Armin pressed his face into his master's chest. Erwin picked Armin up and strolled outside.  
"Which way did he go?" Armin pointed his finger at the scene where Eren had climbed away.  
"Armin, get your leash." Erwin pulled out his cell phone.  
"What Erwin? I'm busy." Levi's irritated voice floated through the phone.  
"Eren climbed over then fence and ran off." Silence lingered.  
"I'm coming home."  
"Armin and I are going on a walk to see if we can find him. I'll keep you updated."

Armin wagged his tail a bit when the leash clicked to his collar. He walked next to Erwin as the went the direction that Eren went.

This new found freedom excited Eren. He trotted down the sidewalk sniffing and exploring his environment. His tail perked up and bobbed as he walked. He remembered this area from the walks Levi took him on. He could see the glimmering of the ocean. He felt warm inside, he loved going to the beach with his master and the other two. Levi always got on to him for swimming too far out in the ocean, claiming he would get eaten by a shark or drown. Or both. Eren suddenly got homesick. He knew if he went home now, Levi wouldn't be there. He slowly began walking towards the house, taking his time so he wouldn't have to wait longer for Levi.  
"Hey dirt breed!" The hair stood up on his back and his tail stood ridged. Reiner. He turned around to see the big mastiff and his sweaty owner that was obviously the most submissive person on the planet.

Levi parked his car on the side of the road where he found Erwin and his pet walking. They began walking together. He patted Armin's head.  
"Can't you smell him or something?" Levi asked. Armin rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a show dog not a tracking dog." Erwin jerked the leash as if to say "watch your mouth". Armin continued walking with his head down. As they walked, Armin's ears twitched. He bolted forward dragging Erwin behind him, leaving Levi to run behind. Levi held his breath when he saw Eren in full attack mode. The other dog that they occasionally passed by on their walks lunged forward, sinking his teeth in Eren's side. Eren yelped and bit into the beasts arm.  
"Eren!" Levi ran towards the scene. Blinded with rage, Eren held on tighter growling and thrashing a little. Levi grabbed the scruff of Eren's neck and pulled back.  
"Eren let go." Eren's eyes widened and unlatched his mouth from the beefy arm. The mastiffs blonde friend grabbed him and yanked him back. Levi threw his card at the other owners.  
"Mail me the vet bill." He turned around and dragged his dog by the collar towards his car. Eren's mind was racing and he was panting as Levi tossed him the passenger seat.

The car ride was silent aside from Eren's heavy breathing.  
"Master I-"  
"Eren we will talk when we get home."  
Eren looked out the window. Was Levi going to disown him? Does Levi not love him anymore? Eren's eyes brimmed with tears. Levi pulled into the garage and got out of the car. He went around and opened the door for Eren. When Eren didn't come out he looked inside to see Eren curled up and sniffling.  
"Oh Eren..." Levi leaned into the car and scooped up the clearly larger being. Eren wrapped his arms around his master's neck and inhaled his scent every time he breathed in.  
Erwin knew Levi and Eren were going to have a talk so he went into the west entrance and took Armin with him to his office.  
When Levi set Eren down in a chair the pets tears chilled on his neck. Eren drew into himself and turned away. Levi crouched down and placed his hands on the hounds knees and pulled then so Eren sat facing him. Eren attempted to resist but Levi pulled harder.  
"Eren look at me." and so he did. Eren sobbed, a sorry could be heard through the crying.  
"Eren why are you crying?" Levi grabbed tissues and began to wipe away the tears and snot on Eren's face.  
"I don't want you to give me away. I don't want you to stop loving me," He coughed, "Please."  
"Eren, I would never do that to you. When I had found out you'd ran off today I was worried sick I could never stop loving you. Eren please don't think for a second that I don't care about you. You're the best thing in my life." Eren lunged forward and smashed his lips into his master's. Levi grunted before lessening the pet's pressure.  
"Eren we need to take care of your bite." Levi whispered, pushing Eren back onto the chair. Eren sniffed and got up, heading to the bathroom.  
Levi walked into the kitchen and began wetting down some paper towels.  
"Everything okay?" Erwin asked from behind him. Levi sighed.  
"Yea." He smiled to himself, "Everything's perfect."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay fluff (^_^)


End file.
